


Imagination

by kiberstark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, artfic, small story, sterek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда мысль цепляется одна за другую, а голова, в это же время, забита совершенно не тем. Да и еще и фонарь слишком ярко светит в лицо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Набрел в сети на арт и...И не удержался. Под них, наверно, читать будет атмосфернее:  
> -Pitbull Feat. Ke$ha – Timber  
> -Hozier – Take Me To Church

 

Вот представь, просто на секунду закрой глаза и представь, сейчас, оторвись от всех дел и представь…Представь красный. Красный цвет со всеми его правдами и бедами, с болью крови и волшебством расплывающегося по небу заката, с красным Porshe в твоем гараже или же с жутким красным угрем на твоем носу. Как тебе? Нравится? И да, и нет? Вот видишь. Многогранно.  


А ведь это всего один цвет.

 Но какой полет мысли…  Переключись теперь на зеленый. Ощути цвет с запахом свежескошенной травы или же со вкусом отвратного кислого яблока, которое ты только что сорвал с дерева. Цвет ярости Халка или же бейсбольного поля, на которое ты так давно мечтал выйти в качестве игрока. Хочешь, например, синий? Хорошо. Абсолютно не вопрос. Бесконечность ночного неба с сотнями могил давно потухших звезд. От одного оттенка можно перейти к целой планете, или же к небольшому камушку у реки, которую считаешь родной. Все зависит лишь от тебя.

Так же и с влюбленностью. Один предмет. Любой. Будь то стул или долбанный уличный фонарь. Но через некоторое время ты все равно придешь к своей стене, в которую будешь лупиться, как в идеально вымытую прозрачную дверь в торговом центре. И у меня в какой-то момент все стало сводиться к подобной «стене»… К гребанному Дереку Хейлу. К Дереку, который когда-то ждал тебя под каким-нибудь уличным фонарем и, к сожалению, не для того, чтобы отвести куда-нибудь, а ему просто нужна была информация. Или же к Дереку Хейлу, который располосовал твой любимый стул своими нереально острыми когтями. И тогда тебе было чертовски страшно после каждой его угрозы. Но времена меняются. Да и суть не в эмоции. А в гребанном образе, который прилип, кажется, к каждому атому вокруг тебя.

Атому. Атому, теории по поводу которого вы с Дереком обсуждали на днях. И ты листал хренов учебник, лишь бы найти хоть какой-нибудь аргумент в ответ. Синий учебник, кстати. И теперь он тоже привязан к Хейлу. И за что мне это? За что все это? Учитывая, что это…

Что это все не взаимно. Когда настолько зарылся в своих догадках, как Хейл проявлял симпатию к тебе, что потерял истинную нить вашего общения и живешь совершенно в отдельной реальности, все больше и больше запутываясь в происходящем.  И в итоге проигрываешь. Паранойя, страх, опрометчивость в словах  - все это берет верх над твоим разумом. И ты вылетаешь в трубу. Тебя сливают в унитаз, как мертвую золотую рыбку, которая уже хер исполнит какое-нибудь желание.

И теперь тебе охота рыдать под каждым чертовом фонарем, над каждым синим учебником. Безысходность сжимает руки на твоем горле даже тогда, когда ты просто… Просто сидишь на   стуле.

Вот так… Не так все и гладко в этой жизни, верно? Когда окружающий мир каждой мелочью тыкает тебе в нос, что ты облажался.  Но, возможно, все  наладится. Этим ты кормишь себя время от времени.  Даже не то, чтобы  ты облажался, в  скорее то, что надумал себе слишком много. Хейл просто начал с тобой разговаривать. Вживую. И стал отвечать в скайпе. Иногда улыбаться «лично тебе» и забирать со школы на своем Camaro. В этом ведь нет ничего особенного?  Вы просто друзья. Возможно, он считает, что ты в его стае. Но есть проблема, у одного из «друзей» живот сводит от взгляда темно-зеленых глаз, от черной кожаной куртки, и остальных атрибутов каноничных образов Дерека Хейла. 

Но сегодня я решил покончить с этим. Раз и навсегда. Хотя, «навсегда» это слишком громкое слово. В случае провала, кажется, я буду мучится до конца своих дней. И заработаю очередной тормоз  в виде «комплекса». Но я все равно решил спросить в лоб. Я понимаю, что в случае положительного ответа я привяжу себя ко всем этим непрошенным напоминалкам еще больше. Но куда хуже, если сейчас я провалюсь от стыда и обиды, если окажусь не прав. И так….

Вернемся в мою комнату. Уже далеко за полночь. Мне кажется, что весь город еще спит, а я стою лицом к лицу со своими внутренними терками. Один на один. Время тянется мучительно медленно. Несколько часов назад я отправил Дереку Хейлу прямой вопрос через SMS. Да, возможно, вы считаете, что это глупо. И да, он мог бы легко уйти от прямого ответа, но я сформулировал все слишком лаконично: «Я люблю тебя. А ты?».

Лоб зудел от слишком частых ударов о стекло. Ничего, звук всегда можно спихнуть на чертовых дятлов.

Отвечай же.

Прошло 126 минут и 34..35..36 секунд. Кажется, мое сердце остановилось между 35 и 36, потому что телефон подал голос.

Разрядился, наверно. Но нет, это…Это сообщение.

И знаете, теперь я точно согласен видеть этого хмурого клыкастого придурка во всем.

 

                                                                                                    


End file.
